


A Bunch of Firsts

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke goes over to meet Tye's family. It doesn't actually go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bunch of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for quite some time. It has gone through many different changes and edits since I first started it. I thought adding a nice twist to the story might make it more interesting. I hope you enjoy it!

To say Luke was nervous was an understatement. He had been pacing the living room floor and mumbling to himself all morning. Brayden kept shooting him weird looks from the couch. It was probably about 10 minutes since Luke had been pacing before Brayden finally asked him.

“What the hell is your problem bro? You’ve been pacing all morning and you keep blocking the television.” The fact that Luke didn’t respond to that let Brayden know that this was serious. “Luke, what’s going on? You look nervous.” Luke finally let out a puff of air and plopped on the couch next to Brayden.

“Tye invited me over to his house today to meet his family.”

“Oh, I remember what that feels like.” Brayden had been the same way when he had met Sean’s family for the first time. He almost canceled on him before Luke talked him out of it so maybe he should do the same for Luke.

“Maybe I should just call-”

“You are not canceling on him.” Luke’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How did you know what I was going to say?”

“Because I said the same thing to you. And you’d told me I would be an idiot if i did that. You said a lot of thing that don’t bear repeating actually.” That cracked a small laugh out of Luke so Brayden took that as a good sign. “I might be your younger brother and what I say might not mean much but I’m going to try anyway. I know how much you care about Tye and how much he cares about you. Believe it or not, I like to see you happy and Tye makes you happy. You have absolutely nothing to worry about Luke.” And for the first time that day, a wide smile emerged on Luke’s face.

“Since when did you get so good at giving advice?”

“I guess it just comes natural to me.” Luke laughed and ruffled Brayden’s hair. He got up and went to get ready, a bounce in his step. “Your welcome by the way.” Brayden yelled to Luke who laughed as he went up the stairs. Luke definitely felt a lot better about the whole situation.

 

* * *

 

Luke was feeling fine when he left the house. He was doing good while he was driving. He was even okay when he got to Tye’s house. But the nerves returned right as he knocked on the door. Luke thought about bolting and he actually was about to when he heard the door open. He turned around to an unrecognizable face.

“I’m guessing that you're Luke.” The guy stuck out his hand for Luke to shake. It took him a minute before he snapped back to earth and shook the guy’s hand. “I’m Tye’s father.”

“It’s nice to meet you Sir.” A laugh came out of the older man’s voice.

“Tye did say you were a polite kid but you don’t have to call me Sir. I’m James.” Luke felt his nerves leave a little bit as he walked into the house. Tye hadn’t noticed his arrival yet, he was helping who Luke assumed to be his mother in the kitchen. It wasn’t until his dad cleared his throat that Tye looked up and a huge smile came on his face.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to come.” Tye walked over to Luke and gave him a big hug. “I would kiss you right now but I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop.” Luke’s body shivered as Tye whispered that in his ear. Tye placed a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling back. “Hey Dad, do you know where Jamie is?” Luke knew Jamie McGinn. In fact, he had played against Jamie before. He sure hoped Jamie wasn’t as mean as he was on the ice. He would soon find out as said boy came down the stairs.

“Hey guys who---” Jamie’s eyes locked onto Luke’s at that moment. Luke could see the glare in Jamie’s eyes already. “Well, if it isn’t Luke Schenn. I didn’t know this was who my brother was dating.” The two held eye contact as he walked the rest of the stairs and joined them in the kitchen. No one else spoke as Jamie and Luke came face to face, neither blinking an eye. The glare coming from each one of them was enough to kill someone. Tye decided to interfere before that actually happened. He quickly stepped in between Jamie and Luke.

“Guys, we aren’t on the ice, there’s no need for rivalries right now. Right now you are just my brother.” Tye looked pointedly at Jamie. “And you are just my boyfriend.” He gave Luke the same look. “You two got it?” Neither on of them acknowledged them. “You’ve both seen me fight and I’m not afraid to do it right here. So are we going to forget about the rivalries tonight?” Jamie and Luke stepped back from each other. “That’s much better. Now as I was going to do before you guys tried to kill each other with your eyes. Luke this is my brother Jamie. Jamie this is my boyfriend Luke.” Luke was the first one to put his hand out. Jamie looked down for a minute, not accepting the hand that was towards him. After a nudge from Tye, more like a shove, Jamie stuck his hand out and shook Luke’s hand. Tye could tell that it wasn’t a gentle shake either, but he took what he could get. “Alright Luke, why don’t you come with me and I’ll show you the rest of the house?” Tye said that loud enough so his parents could hear. Parents who didn’t know that Luke had actually been there plenty of times when it was just the two of them.

“Your parents still don’t know that I’ve actually been here before? I thought you said you told them already.”

“Yeah...well I didn’t and I probably never will. Like they need the idea of us being alone in a house together. They don’t need to know the things we’ve done while they were gone.” Tye had a good point. Luke followed Tye up the stairs, already knowing where he was headed. Tye pushed open the door to his room, letting Luke walk in. He then closed the door and flipped the lock on it so that had complete privacy for at least a few minutes. Tye then proceeded to slam Luke against the door as quietly as he could. The action took Luke by surprise.

“What’s gotten in to you? Someone’s feisty all of a sudden.”

“You don’t understand how bad I wanted to just jump you down there. You know how hot you look when you’re mad?” A smirk started to appear on Luke’s face. Tye had the same affect on him when he was mad. It was nice to be on the other side for once. Maybe Luke could milk this for a bit.

“Oh, really? You like it when I get mad? I bet you have a field day when you see me out on the ice then. I’ll have to remember that the next time I get into a fight.” That was all it took for Tye to slam his lips onto Luke’s. They both fought for dominance as Luke managed to get a hand between the two and grab on to Tye through his shorts. Luke could already feel how hard Tye was. Tye let out a low growl as Luke stroked him through his shorts. At this point, Tye didn’t care about his stamina. He was way past the point of caring. The only thing that mattered was the fact that his orgasm was quickly approaching and he’d rather not have a big wet stain on the front of pants. Tye pulled away from Luke and tried to catch his breath before speaking.

“I’d really appreciate it if you took my shorts off if you’re going to continue your actions.” The smirk on Luke’s face returned as he didn’t remove his hand from its place on Tye’s crotch. Tye knew that look very well. Luke had something on his mind and there was no stopping him. Tye tried to control his moans as his orgasm was about to hit. “Luke...oh god...I’m gonna...I’m gonna-” Tye couldn’t get the rest out as Luke quickly yanked his pants down as his orgasm hit him. He couldn’t help but watch as Luke had his mouth open, catching every last drop that came out of him. That made a shiver go through Tye’s body as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. Tye let his breath return before yanking Luke up. “You just love doing stuff like that to me don’t you?”

“It’s pretty fun” Luke laughed as Tye lightly pushed him on the shoulder.

“So I bet it would be even more fun if I just left the room right now and didn’t help you out with your situation.” Tye was referring to the very evident bulge in Luke’s pants. That definitely shut Luke up.

“You wouldn’t dare do that.” It was Tye’s turn to smirk.

“I think we both know what I’m capable of doing and not doing. But since I’m such a nice guy,” Luke rolled his eyes at that. “I suppose I can help you out.” Luke’s eyes followed Tye as he slid down to his knees. Tye made a show of slowly pulled down Luke’s pants and boxers. A quiet moan came out of Luke’s mouth when his erection finally sprang free. It was already leaking so Tye knew it wouldn’t take much. He grabbed his dick with one hand and guided it towards his mouth. Just as he put his lips on it, a knock at the door interrupted them

“Tye are you in there? Dinner is just about ready.” Jamie’s voice at the door was enough for Luke to lose almost all of the arousal he had in his body.

“Be down in a minute.” Tye looked up at Luke with an apologetic look on his face. “Take a rain check?” Luke laughed as he pulled Tye up to meet him in the middle for a kiss. Luke could feel the lust return to his body as they continued to kiss.

“At this rate, we may never make it back downstairs.” Tye laughed as he ran a hand through Luke’s hair.

“I wish we didn’t have to. I’m perfectly alright with staying up here with you.” Luke smiled and brought Tye back in for another kiss.

“I would love that so much but you know we have to go down there. This is supposed to be a dinner where I meet your family. We can’t do that from up here.” Luke could see a pout begin to form on Tye’s face.

“But technically you already did meet them.” Tye was really trying his hardest and Luke wanted to give in to him so badly. And so did other parts of his body. Tye brought his hand down to Luke’s crotch and grabbed on through his pants. Luke tried not to let out a loud moan that would definitely attract some attention. It took every part of will in his body to pull away from Tye’s grip.

“You really don’t know how badly I want this right now. But I’m not going to do this with your family right downstairs.” Luke did have a point. They had gotten away with a bit already. Anymore time up there would probably attract some attention.

“I guess you’re right, we should probably go downstairs now.” Tye walked towards the door and unlocked it. Before walking out he turned back to Luke. “Just so you know, you are in for quite the treat later.” Tye winked as he grabbed Luke’s hand and led him down the hallway.

“Well this is going to be an uncomfortable dinner.” Luke muttered to himself.

* * *

Dinner actually went a lot smoother than expected. Jamie and Luke seemed to put away their differences and were actually getting along. They seemed to be bonding quite well. It was nice but strange at the same time.

“So wait, you’re telling me that Hartnell really did that?” Luke was telling Jamie about some prank that Scott pulled on the new rookies.

“The look on their faces was priceless when they came out of the shower to find their clothes missing. They didn’t know what to do.” Jamie was dying laughing.

“That’s way better than some of the pranks the guys pull on my team. They usually just do the loose water bottle cap or taping guys skates.” Tye couldn’t help but let a smile come onto his face. It really was great to see them getting along for once. Tye slid his hand down and grabbed Luke’s, causing him to turn and look at him. A smile came on his face as well as he gently squeezed Tye’s hand. He then turned back and continued his conversation with Jamie. This was exactly how Tye hoped the day would go. As they finished up dinner, Jamie motioned to Luke to follow him into the other room. This definitely made Tye a little confused. Jamie noticed this.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna kill him or anything.” That surely didn’t reassure Tye. “There’s just something I want to talk to him about. Don’t worry little bro, it’s good.” Luke pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before following Jamie into the other room. Once they were out of sight, the glare returned in Jamie’s eyes. “Alright look I’ve got something to say here and you’re going to listen.”

“I had a feeling that was an act back there. I knew I couldn’t trust you.” Jamie felt the anger boil inside but held himself back from doing something he’d regret.

“Let me just say one thing. My brother may like you but that doesn’t mean I have to. If I hear that you ever hurt him, I will find you and it won’t be pretty.” That caused Luke to laugh.

“Are you trying to threaten me?” Jamie walked towards Luke, causing him to be backed against a wall.

“Why, are you scared of me? Afraid that I might hurt you?”

“You think I’m scared of you? That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.” Jamie walked in closer to Luke until his face was inches away.

“Don’t test me Schenn. I’ll fight you right here, right now.” Luke’s eyes glanced down as Jamie’s tongue ran over his lips. When he looked back up, he caught Jamie staring at him with a weird look in his eyes. Jamie, not knowing what came over him, grabbed Luke’s face and kissed him. Luke let out a surprised noise as he didn’t expect that. But he didn’t pull away. Instead he kissed him back. They both fought for dominance, neither giving an inch. Jamie grabbed a fistful of Luke’s shirt, pulling him closer. Jamie let out a moan as Luke pulled away and bit his way down his neck. They were both so caught up in the passion that they didn’t hear someone walk in.

“You have got to be kidding me right now.” Luke and Jamie froze as they turned to see Tye in the entryway. “What the hell is going on in here?”

“I can explain.” Tye crossed his arms as he waited for an explanation. Luke realized he actually didn’t have one. “Well I’ve got nothing right now but I’m sure I can think of something.”

“So you guys really hate each other eh? It sure looked like it from my angle. Was this your plan all along Jamie? Make it seem like you two hated each other and then just swoop in and take him from me?”

“You know I wouldn’t do that Tye.” Tye backed away as Jamie tried to walk towards him.

“No I don’t know that. I feel like I don’t know either one of you right now. Look Luke, I think you should just leave. And take him with you.” Tye gave them one last disgusted look before stomping away. Moments later they heard a door slam upstairs. Luke and Jamie looked back at each other.

“I’m sorry man. I wasn’t trying to break you guys up or anything. I just got caught up in the moment.”

“You’re not the only one to blame here. I shouldn’t have reacted to it like I did. You think we should go talk to him?”

“We have to. There’s no way we can leave things like this.” They shared one last look before walking up the stairs towards Tye’s room. Jamie tentatively knocked on the door. “Can we come in?”

“‘I’ve got absolutely nothing to say to you two right now.” Tye yelled from the inside.

“Tye... please just let us come in and talk.” Luke was at the point where he was willing to beg. He’d do anything to stop Tye from being mad at him. A few minutes passed which felt like hours to Luke before he heard the door click and open. Luke couldn’t help but stare as Tye wasn’t wearing a shirt when he came out. “Can we please talk to you?”

“Just come in and lock the door behind you.” Luke and Jamie looked at each other, both confused but nonetheless followed Tye’s directions. The three of them stood in silence for a moment before Tye spoke. “You know what makes me really mad about this whole situation? It’s the fact that I found what I saw down there to be so hot. I had to come up here just so I could cool down from all that.” Luke and Jamie shared another look, both becoming more and more confused by the second.

“So what are you saying here bro? We’re both a little confused here.”

“I’m saying that seeing you two down there did things to me that I don’t understand. Why do I find my boyfriend and brother making out so hot? And why do I wish that I could see more?” Tye ran a hand through his hair, clearly freaking out.

“Tye, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know Luke. I just know that was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen and that I want to see it again. I can’t really explain what’s going on in my mind right now. I don’t know how you two would feel about it but I’d kind of like to try something.” Luke’s eyes widened as he realized what Tye wanted to do.

“Are you serious right now? I mean Jamie is your brother.”

“I’m not saying that I want to do anything to my brother. That’s disgusting. I’m just saying I’d like to maybe watch as you two do something.” At this point, Jamie wasn’t know if he wanted to run out of the room or take Tye up on the offer. He was seriously considering the latter. “I know it sounds really weird but I can’t deny what I felt down there. And I really want to see it again.” Jamie looked over at Luke and shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean, if it’s what you really want Tye. I’m in if Luke is” Luke’s head was spinning right now. His boyfriend wanted him to make out with this brother because he found it hot. What in the world was going on? And why did he want to agree to it? He couldn’t deny the lust he had felt when he kissed Jamie.

“Are you sure this is what you want Tye?”

“Right now, I want it so bad and I still can’t explain why. But if you two are up for it, would you mind moving over to the bed?” Luke and Jamie stood still for a moment before slowly walking towards the bed and sitting down. Neither of them made a move towards the other. “Look if you guys are uncomfortable with this, then we don’t have to do it.”

“It’s not that Tye, it’s just I feel like I’m cheating on you if I do this. I mean I know I kind of already did but that wasn’t planned.”

“Luke, I want this...so bad. You’re alright here.” Luke felt a small weight lift off his shoulders. If Tye was really that into it than who was Luke to let him down. He took a deep breath before turning towards Jamie. He nodded his head as he moved his head towards Jamie. Their lips met tentatively at first before the previous lust took over again. Jamie ran a hand through Luke’s hair, forcing a moan to come out of his mouth. This was definitely working for Tye. He especially liked when Jamie pulled away to nibble his way across Luke’s collarbone. And the moans coming out of Luke’s mouth were enough to almost set Tye off. Tye took a seat on the bed right next to Luke. He took his hands and ran them underneath Luke’s shirt and over his chest. He could feel Luke shiver at the contact. Tye then grabbed the shirt and lifted it over his body, causing Jamie to pull away from Luke’s neck. The room definitely got hotter as Luke’s chest became exposed. Jamie’s eyes widened as he took in the view. He liked what he was seeing so much that he brought his lips down and ran them over everything he could come in contact with. The moans Luke was releasing definitely helped. Tye dropped to his knees on the floor and grabbed at Luke’s pants. He pulled them off as best as he could with Luke sitting until he was just in his boxers. “Could you do something for me Luke?”

“Whatever you want Tye.”

“Take off Jamie’s pants and boxers. I want to watch you blow him.” Jamie’s breath caught in his throat. This whole thing still felt like a dream to him. He was surprised at how fast Luke reacted to Tye’s request. His pants and boxers were pulled off within seconds. He could help but let out a moan as his already fully hard erection was set free. Jamie kept his eyes locked on Luke as he brought his mouth down and let his tongue run over the head of his dick. His hips bucked up as Luke ran his tongue up and down the shaft. “You two look so hot right now. Take him further in your mouth Luke. I want to see you take him all in.” Luke hollowed out his cheeks as he took Jamie’s dick further in his mouth until he was all the way down. Jamie tried his hardest not to move his hips. He didn’t want Luke to choke. Meanwhile Tye took one of his hands and attatched it to Luke’s dick. Jamie could feel Luke’s moan vibrating off of him. It was enough for his hips to buck on their own.

“Oh god Luke.” Jamie couldn’t think of anything but Luke’s mouth on his dick. How he ran his tongue up and down in all of the right places. He didn’t want this moment to end. And Tye talking the way he was to Luke was strangely working for Jamie. Seeing Luke obey everything that Tye was saying was so hot to him.

“You like that don’t you Luke? You like how he tastes don’t you? I bet you want more. How would you feel if I let you fuck my brother?” That was enough to make Luke choke and immediately pull off of Jamie.

“What?” Jamie would make fun of Luke’s voice cracking but he was kind of frozen in place. Everything was starting to feel real now.

“You heard what I said.”

“Tye, do you hear yourself right now? You’ve got to understand how weird this is for Luke and I.”

“Because this totally isn’t weird for me either. The fact that all this turns me on seriously freaks me out. But that’s the thing, it actually turns me on. You can’t say that none of this affects you in anyway Jamie.” Jamie knew what he was saying was true. He couldn’t be more turned on right now. Tye took the silence as meaning he was right. “So would you be up for it Luke? I can see how much fun you’re having.” Luke kept opening and closing his mouth, but no words came out. He had no idea what to say at this point. None of this seemed right. But in no way did that mean Luke wanted to stop. Finally he gathered up the strength to talk.

“God, I would so love that right now.” Jamie was a little taken back by how into it Luke seemed. At the same time it fueled his arousal even more knowing he wasn’t the only one that was so into this. Tye stood off the bed, throwing his pants off in the process. Growing up together meant that Jamie and Tye had seen each other without clothes on, not purposely of course, so seeing Tye without clothes on didn’t really affect Jamie that much. He watched as Tye walked over to his drawer and dug through it. Moments later he came back with some lube and condoms. He tossed the lub over to Luke.

“Turn on your stomach Jamie. You know what to do here Luke.” Luke opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Luke then straddled Jamie’s thighs and he slowly pushed one finger in to Jamie’s hole. Jamie’s body tensed up as he wasn’t used to the foreign feeling. He felt Luke run his lips over his back which calmed him down a bit.

“I’ll go as slow as you want Jamie. No rush here.” Jamie smiled a bit, maybe Luke wasn’t that bad. But anyone would say that if they were in the current situation. Luke stayed true to his word and slowly pushed his finger in and out of Jamie’s hole. He was starting to get used to the feeling so you urged Luke to add another finger. Jamie felt a small burn in his body as Luke pressed two fingers into him. But when Luke curled his fingers and hit that one spot, Jamie was moaning like there was no tomorrow. He let it out again and again as Luke repeatedly hit the same spot over and over. After adding three fingers, Jamie was pretty much reduced to a puddle of moans.

“Alright Luke I think he’s had enough of that.” Jamie’s body flinched as Luke slid his fingers out. Jamie could hear the sound of the condom wrapper ripping open. He was surprised that he wasn’t nervous at all. “Jamie turn over, I want you to be able to see Luke inside of you.” That definitely sent a shock down Jamie’s body. He quickly turned over onto his back. He looked down and watched as Luke slowly slid his dick into him. They both let out moans as Luke pushed all the way in. Jamie clenched on to the sheets as he had never felt this before. The stretch was definitely painful. Luke not moving inside of him wasn’t helping either.

“Please Luke, you gotta move.” Luke got the message and slowly slid himself out before pushing right back in. He set a steady pace, releasing moans that turned Jamie on even more than he already was. He could hear Tye moaning as well so he took a chance and looked behind Luke to see Tye rubbing himself up against Luke. Luke was still going at a slow pace so Jamie took matters into his own hands by lifting his hips, letting Luke hit the perfect spot inside of him with every thrust. “Oh Luke...feels so good. Harder...please.” Luke didn’t hesitate as he pulled out and slammed into Jamie. Jamie’s hips bucked so high he was afraid he’d fall off the bed.

“You two look so hot right now. How does it feel to get fucked by my boyfriend Jamie? He’s pretty great in bed isn’t he?” All Jamie could let out in return was strangled moans. Every thrust he could feel him self closer to his release. Having his eyes closed meant that he wasn’t prepared for the hand that grabbed his dick. He almost came out of his skin as he opened his eyes to see Luke applying fast strokes to his dick as he pounded his own into him. “Yeah Luke, that’s right. Get him off.” Jamie wanted this moment to last longer but his body was saying otherwise.

“Luke...oh god...” Jamie let out a few more moans before he felt his orgasm hit.

“Kiss him Luke, swallow those moans.” Luke didn’t miss a beat in his thrusts as he quickly leaned up and attached his lips to Jamie’s. Jamie’s moans vibrated off of Luke’s lips. Jamie couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. He could tell Luke wasn’t far off based on his shallow breathing. Tye obviously could tell as well. He urged Luke to pull out of Jamie. Tye obviously had something planned so Jamie figured he should go ahead and leave, considering he had done his part. He quickly threw on his clothes, ignoring the shiver that went through his body when his now sensitive dick caught on his pants.

“Look, I’m just gonna go now so you two can finish.” As expected neither one of them seemed to hear him as they were now engaged in a very passionate kiss. Jamie slipped out of Tye’s room, making sure to close the door. He leaned against it for a minute, catching his breath. “What the hell just happened in there?” Jamie shook the thoughts from his head and went over to his room. Back in the other room, Luke and Tye were still engaged in a kiss. Tye pulled away, Luke letting out a groan of dissatisfaction.

“I did tell you that you were in for a treat. Not quite what I had planned but I think it’s working out pretty well. Now it’s looks like you need a little help with something.” Tye brought his mouth down to Luke’s already leaking dick. More moans fell out of Luke’s mouth as Tye took his dick into his mouth. Luke wasn’t too far off so it didn’t take long before he could feel the pressure building.

“Tye..oh god Tye...it’s coming, I’m gonna-” That was out Luke could get out before he came down Tye’s throat. Tye milked him through the orgasm, licking up every drop. Luke pulled him up after and kissed him. He could still taste himself on Tye’s lips. Luke then grabbed on to Tye’s dick and give it a few rough strokes before Tye came all over Luke’s chest. Tye plopped down next to Luke as they laid in silence for a bit, each catching their breath. Luke was the first to speak after a few minutes. “What in the world did we just do?” Luke looked over at Tye for a moment before they both started cracking up.

“I don’t even know what just went on. Heat of the moment of whatever they call it. I guess we should probably talk about all of this.” Luke let out a sigh.

“Yeah we kind of have to. I mean I just let your brother fuck me. That’s got to cross some line here.”

“I wish I knew what to say here Luke, but I don’t. I mean how do you talk about this kind of situation. And I’m not saying that I hate what just happened here. It’s just, I really don’t know what to do.” Luke took a hand and ran it through Tye’s hair.

“I’ve never really been in this situation before.” Tye let out a small laugh. “There really isn’t much to say I guess. At least nothing I can think of right now. I think we just need to sleep on it and talk more about this later.”

“Yeah I suppose you’re right. Any chance that involved you sleeping here tonight?” Luke smiled as Tye put on that puppy dog look that always got him.

“You know I would love to, but I think it’s better if I go home. You know, and think about all of this.” Tye let a sigh come out of his mouth. He knew Luke was right, they both had some things to think about. Luke got off the bed and went to gather his clothes.

“Yeah I get it. It probably wouldn’t be a good idea. Everything is good with us though right? I mean, we’re okay?” Luke walked back over to the bed and knelt between Tye’s legs.

“Of course we are. Why would you think we wouldn’t be?” Tye looked around the room for a minute before speaking.

“No reason. I just wanted to make sure.” Luke brought his hand to tilt Tye’s chin up.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easy. I’m in this for the long haul. There is absolutely nothing that you can do that will make me want to end this. Nothing is going to get in the way of how I feel about you.” A wide smile came on Tye’s face.

“The same goes for me, just so you know. I really care about you Luke, that’s what this whole day was supposed to be about. For you to meet my family so they could see how great you were. It may not have exactly gone the way I planned it, but that’s alright. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. How much this relationship means to me. Just how committed I am to being with you. That’s what is most important here. Not what my family thinks of you, but what I think of you and what you think of me. I just want to be happy and that’s how I feel when I’m with you. Sorry for all the sappy, romantic stuff but I just thought you should know that. I know I don’t say this stuff that often so I figured I should let you know.” Luke pushed Tye back on the bed and straddled his hips.

“You can’t say that stuff to me when I’m about to leave. Now I really just want to sleep here with you tonight. I can even begin to explain how much it means to me to hear that stuff from you. I don’t mind that you don’t say it often because I know how you feel. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. I’m not that great with this kind of stuff either. That’s why I’m glad we can figure it all out together. Because I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else but you.” Tye brought his hands up to Luke’s neck and pulled it down for a kiss. They slowly moved their lips against each others, conveying their true feelings into the kiss. They pulled away after a moment, resting their foreheads together.

“Could you please stay? After all of this I would really just like you to stay here with me.” Luke already knew he was going to give in.

“Let me just call Brayden and let him know what’s going on.” Tye couldn’t hid the smile on his face. Luke smiled back as he got up to get his phone. He dialed Brayden’s number and waited for him to pick up.

“Hey Luke, is everything alright?” Luke looked back over to Tye as his smile widened.

“Everything is great. I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be staying over here tonight.” Luke could always feel the smirk on Brayden’s face.

“I guess everything went good. I kind of figured this would happened so I invited Sean over for the night.” Luke laughed, his little brother was smitten.

“Alright well you two have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Brayden laughed as they said their goodbye’s. Luke put his phone back in his pants pocket and walked back over to the bed. He climbed up and laid back next to Tye. He grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. Tye laid his head on Luke’s shoulder as they both closed his eyes.

“Hey Luke?” Luke opened his eyes and looked down at Tye.

“Yeah Tye?” A small smile came onto Tye’s face.

“I love you.” Luke smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Tye’s lips. He pulled back an inch to whisper across Tye’s lips.

“I love you too. I always will.” He pressed his lips back against Tye’s for a moment before pulling away. They had actually never said that to each other before. Guess tonight was full of a bunch of firsts.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was certainly something. It was just an idea that popped into my head while writing it so I decided to run with in. As always leave me reviews on if you liked it or not. Your feedback is what keeps me going.


End file.
